


The Pothead and the Popo

by Vixen_Darkkat



Category: Original Work, Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen_Darkkat/pseuds/Vixen_Darkkat
Summary: Stoner Logan Whinters falls head over heels for an attractive Police officer, Adrien Shepherd, after a quick encounter at his favorite donut shop. What starts out as simple flirting turns into a starcrossed love affair between different sides of the law. "Nature isn't Illegal" and neither is love.





	The Pothead and the Popo

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on my own romance and lifestyle but hella exaggerated and made to be more stereotypical and junk.
> 
> Helped along and to be illustrated by my best friend, who doesnt have an Ao3 that I know of. Will update if that detail changes.

It was love at first sight. Logan looked up from his donut so see a gorgeous man stepping away from the counter and taking a sip of his coffee. Their eyes locked and they both paused.

The other man started to spill his coffee, suddenly righting himself. He coughed and smiled.

Logan blushed as he looked the man up and down before spotting his badge. His eyes went wide and he looked away, hoping he didn't smell of weed.

He looked back up to notice the officer had walked up to his table and smirked at the droplets of coffee in the man's goatee. "Ya got mocha in your moostache."

"Just saving it for later." The officer's smile widened. 

"So what's your coffee say?"

"That it's ashamed of me for spilling it." He laughed.

Logan blushed even more. His sense of humor was cute. "I meant your name but that works too," he laughed.

"Shepherd, and you?"

"Oh? Are you... German?" He laughed and had to wipe away a tear. "Sorry, mine's Logan." 

"So um, nice shirt..." Shepherd said after a moment of hesitation. 

"What's on it?" Logan said, then slowly looked down, embarrassed. The t-shirt said 'nature isn't illegal' with a big, metallic pot leaf. "Oh... My mom actually bought it for me.." That was the truth.

"Well, your mom sounds nice." Shepherd looked around, nervously, as if remembering where he was for the first time since the conversation began. Reading his body language, Logan stood awkwardly and took a step back.

"Uh... I gotta go. I have... Work." Logan murmured as he side stepped towards the door. 

"Where do you work?" He heard Shepherd ask, but he was already scurrying out the door and sprinting down the side walk to his car. 

Sitting in the driver's seat of his battered Honda Accord, he brought a relit joint to his lips with a shakey hand. "Did I really just talk to a cop, HIT on a cop? Ughh Logan, what's wrong with you, man?" He chided himself out loud. He knew it was odd, but he didn't care. "The worst part is I want to see him again..."

Adrien Shepherd, an officer for 5 years, was suddenly all too aware of the interaction in the semi-crowded cafe. The people around probably assumed he was harassing the poor boy. He straightened up and collected himself then. He had a long day ahead of him, he couldn't afford to get distracted. No matter how cute said distraction was...

As he started to turn and leave, he noticed the box of donuts still on the table. He smirked as he picked up the box and followed in the direction he'd seen the boy run.

After a few minutes, Logan looked around as he exhaled another puff of smoke. "Shit bitch. I forgot my donuts."

Just as he was taking another hit, he suddenly heard a 'tap tap,' "You mean these?"

Startled, Logan choked and began coughing as he dropped his joint into his lap. He scrambled to shove it to the floor then throw the hoodie from the back seat over his bag in the passenger seat.

He struggled to roll his window down and tried to wave the smoke out of the car. 

"Wh-what?" He coughed and looked up to see the attractive officer from before. 'Ah shit,' he thought as his stomach dropped.

"Its not what it looks like!" Logan felt his face heat.

Shepherd sighed, "You forgot these, and it looks like you'll need them sooner rather than later."

"Yer not gonna...?" The stoner sat forward and took the box from the officer.

"You aren't hurting anything and honestly I don't care for the paperwork." Shepard waved the air between them, "but try to be sober next time I catch you." He winked and walked away. 

Logan sat there, dumbfounded until he dropped his box of donuts from losing concentration on his wrist. He jolted back to the situation and shook his head. "Fuck me, man. Fuck. Me." 

He soon took a bite of one of his donuts and forgot about the encounter for a moment. Then it dawned on him.

"Dude... did he just...?" He couldn't fight the grin that over took his face. 

Later that night, Logan headed for his dealer's pad to play video games. He sat back in his moon chair and dropped the controller into his lap as the bowl got passed from his left. He took a big hit and handed it off to his right.

"Then he fuckin shows up at my window with my noms in hand and doesn't even hassle me for hotboxin my shit!" He coughs for a moment and leans forward to rest his elbows on his knees, "To top it off, hits on me plain as fuckin day and walks off, like he didn't just drop a fat tab in my lap. What the fuck man, why am I so excited about this?"

His long time best friend and dealer sinks back into the couch after a fat rip off the bowl, "You attract the weirdest potential partners, dude." She coughed.

Logan shook his head, "I dunno man, he seems chill as fuck. And that bod though. Unf."

"Logey, man. You said that about the guy at the gas station too." His other buddy on the couch pipes up after his hit. "You gotta be kitten me."

"I don't understand it either! Ugh, but seriously, if he were a coffee I'd let him drown me. Hot, cinnamon fucking mocha, dude."

"We've lost him, again. Can't keep his brain cells out of his pants."

A few days later, Logan started going to the coffee shop sober just to see if he'd spot the officer again. He found after a week and a half that they only crossed paths on Saturdays, apparently that was the night he worked security on that end of town.

Adrien sat at the table with a coffee in hand, checking his watch as he took a sip. "Looks like I've got about twenty minutes this time."

"Sweet," Logan grinned, taking a bite of a blueberry donut. "So do I get to know the rest of your name yet?"

"Maybe," Shepherd laughed, leaning forward onto his elbows. He found himself lost in dull green eyes. 

Logan could feel his stare, wondering if there was something on his face. "I promise I'm sober, Shepherd..." he muttered softly, scratching at his chin and looking away, "I haven't had any since lunch yesterday..."

Shepherd blinked a moment and realized, "Oh, sorry, that's..." he looked away himself, running his fingers through his hair. This was awkward. "When I'm with you I'm not on duty, and you don't have to see me as an officer..."

The stoner looked back and blushed at how cute the other was. 'If he wasn't studying me... was he just...?' He shoved the donut into his mouth and looked down at the table.

"I hink ayike oo." Logan muttered with a mouthful.

It was Shepherd's turn to blush, had he heard that right? "What was that?"

Swallowing hard and gagging slightly, the blonde looked up with a red face, "I said, I think I like you..." he looked away and scratched the back of his neck, "I hope that doesn't make our meetings weird..."

The officer chuckled, "I'd hope so, or it'd make our dates weird."

Logan spun back, eyes wide. "Sh-sh-shep..."

"Adrien," the older male took another sip of his coffee.

"Wh-Whinters..." Logan stuttered automatically. 

"Logan Whinters, huh?"

"My middle name is Alexander... My parents had an odd sense of humor, especially considering how I turned out." His embarrassment faded slightly with the distraction. 

"Heh." Adrien smirked at his thought and took another swig of his drink.

Logan shoved the rest of his donut into his mouth and looked away, feeling awkward. His face burned. "So..." he swallowed, "this is gay and all, but what if I wanted to see you more?"

"I'd have to check my board, but I'm sure that can be arranged." The officer smiled.

Suddenly, Logan's phone rang. Startled, he pulled the flip phone from his pocket and opened it to see who was calling.

Adrien raised a brow at the old tech and sat back, checking his watch.

"Hey. ... Nah just chillin, what's up? ... Yeah I'll be there." He pulled the phone away from his ear, "How much time we got left?"

"About 10 minutes."

"Ok," putting the phone back to his ear he relayed that he'd be available in 15. "Alright cool, I'll see you then." He hung up and slid the phone back into his pocket. "Sorry about that, my buddies got a good deal and wanted me to swing by."

"No worries. Try to stay out of trouble though, I don't want to hear about you getting caught."

Logan laughed, "Fair enough, I don't think you'd be able to bail me out so easily. Be like, 'Hey guys, I like this one, let him go'."

"Yeah, no." Adrien rolled his eyes and took another sip of his coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Major WIP atm but wanted to share what I have so far. Would love to get some feedback.


End file.
